Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{89}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $5$ $\sqrt{89}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 8$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{89}$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\frac{8}{\sqrt{89}}$ $=\dfrac{8\sqrt{89} }{89}$